Solving Her Mystery
by Kawaii Loving Kitten
Summary: "He is just a mystery… A mystery that I wish to solve." Rated M for the possibility of smut in later chapters.
1. Denial

**This is my first fanfic. BE BRUTAL! I 3 this pairing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Bisco Hatori owns.**

**Rated M for later chapters :D **

* * *

The Host Club started as it always had, with the King greeting all the "princesses" as they entered into the marvelous winter in a park, minus the cold, that they had created in Music Room Three.

The King of the Host Club is none other than Tamaki Suoh, the half French and half Japanese, narcissistic, blonde-haired, violet eyed beauty.

The Vice-President is Kyouya Ohtori, the cool-type of the hosts. His slight detachment, good looks, and alluring smile, saved especially for their princesses, made him into a wonderful addition to the host family. He also was brains behind the Host Club operation.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are the troublesome twins with an implied taboo relationship.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka(Honey) and Takashi Morinozuka(Mori) were the close cousins. Honey is the cute one of the hosts, his kiddish looks and ways make him too cute to pass up and Mori's quiet and protective ways make him a sweet mystery to his clients.

Then there was Haruhi, the natural… That one stumble that caused that 8 million yen vase to break created a whirlwind in Haruhi's life.

After a couple of hours of being a host the day was done and all the members were standing around chatting with one another, but then something captured a hosts mind….

The flawless porcelain skin and the deep black locks that stood out from it was caught in the mind of the girl who was thought to be a boy stared at the 6 beautiful hosts that stood before her, all of which she knew were handsome, but was somehow able to see past that. The thing that she focused on especially in her mind were his glasses. _They make him look sexy and smart…"_

_Since when has the infamous 'Shadow King' all that is on my mind?_ Was what Haruhi's mind then switched gears to.

_Really? The money obsessed rich bastard who frightened everyone in the morning. Could it be because he's the only one, other than Mori-senpai , that was a complete mystery? Even Mori-senpai wasn't this mysterious…_

When she came back to earth all she saw was the entire host club, minus Kyouya and Mori of course, were causing a ruckus at the fact that Haruhi was lost in such a daze.

Tamaki was in a frenzy saying, "My wonderful daughter, what could be wrong with her? Why is she staring off into space like that? Is she sick? Oh Haruhi, I'll take you to the best doctors money can afford!"

Kaoru leaned towards the flailing King and said, "Maybe Haruhi is in love" draping an arm over the Kings shoulder, sinister grin plastered on his face.

His brother, Hikaru , being as dastardly as his twin , draped an arm over his other shoulder and said, with the same grin, "Your precious daughter, thinking about the man she loves… How do you feel about that Tono?" Hope gleamed in Hikaru's eyes thinking that maybe, by some chance it could be him.

"Haru-chan, are you?" said the loveable Lolita, Honey.

"Haruhi, is it true? Are you in love? Please tell Papa! Mommy! Make Haruhi tell me this second who she loves!" Tamaki practically screaming at the top of his lungs, looking at an annoyed Kyouya, he hated that nickname. The Host Club's "Mother" , after pushing his glasses up to the top of his nose, was about to speak when another voice chimed in…

"Will you please shut up Tamaki," more of a command than a question. Annoyance was heard in her voice. "I am not in love, I just was thinking." With one swift motion she picked up her bag and made her way to the door. The twins moved their hands from their King's shoulder and made their way to follow the girl.

Once they caught up, after Haruhi was halfway down the corridor, Haruhi said all that she could think of "Do you really need to provoke him like that?" Still annoyed at Tamaki's questions. _I am not in love with Kyouya, he is just a mystery… A mystery that I wish to solve. Yes, that's exactly it._

With a sigh the twins said in perfect unison "Where's the fun without provoking our idiot King?" Stopping Haruhi in her tracks and turning her chin up to face them as they said it. Meer centimeters away from both of their lips, Hikaru moving slightly closer than his twin… Haruhi pushes them both lightly to the side and keeps walking, ignoring Hikaru's obvious advance, yet Haruhi being Haruhi was oblivious to the fact.

"Haruhi, you need a ride home?" Both the twins said after they had already reached the front of the school, having been silent for the rest of the walk down.

Haruhi turned back with a smile "No, I'll be fine, I'd rather walk. Bye." She strode away in the direction of home, all the while thinking of the 'Low Blood Pressure Demon.'

* * *

**Sooo... Whatcha think? R&R. Sorry if the characters are OOC. Tell me and I shall fix it!**

**-KreativeKitten runs away with laptop in hand to wait for reviews-**


	2. What's to come?

**Okay, so I started writing this chapter right after I finished the first xD -Has no life**

**Reviewers! I like the positive feedback and the "Update quick" and all that. Made me feel like I started out well xD Gise Destler you shall find out soon enough! You too Ootori Haruhi (love the name btw)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and it belongs to the great mind of Bisco Hatori even though I wish I owned!**

* * *

Haruhi's mind was at ease, thinking that the only reason she thought about her senpai, Kyouya, all the time lately was because of his mystery.

As she approached her house she was surprised to see a limo in the front. _What the hell? Is Tamaki here? That idiot. Wait… How did I miss a freaking limo passing by me?_

_

* * *

_

When she entered she was surprised to see Kyouya there speaking with her father, who prefers being called Ranka rather than Ryouji.

"Haruhi! Why didn't you come with Kyouya?" Ranka frowning while he said this. "It would have saved you time and my worrying!"

Ignoring her father, not from annoyance, but because of her curiosity, "Hello dad, hello senpai, what are you doing here?" Her heart was secretly skipping a beat, she was unsure why though.

Kyouya said in his sweet, deep voice, "I came for a visit, Ranka has been asking me for some time now to, but seeing as I'm always busy with financial things for the club I am unable to. So, once I had time I had to, of course visit our lovely Ranka here." Giving Ranka a smile at the end.

Ranka, just beaming of joy at Kyouya's words and smile said "Oh Kyouya! Aren't you the sweetest thing! You know how to put a smile on a woman's face!"

Haruhi said, "Oh well it's nice to have you here. Will you be staying for dinner?" Despite her thoughts of him she still hoped for a 'No' because of her usual feelings about the Host Club coming to her home.

"I wouldn't want to intrude-" He was then cut off by Ranka..

"Intrude! You would do nothing of the sort! A wonderful gentleman like yourself is always welcome in our home. " Pouting in Kyouya's direction, practically making it so he couldn't refuse.

"Then I will gladly join you for dinner" Smiling a Host smile at both Ranka and Haruhi.

"What would you like?" She asked. _Damn rich bastard will probably want something expensive._

"I'm sure anything you make will be perfect." Haruhi had the feeling that she was being hosted by the youngest Ohtori.

* * *

Ranka and Kyouya were chatting away, the most of it was Ranka speaking, leaving Haruhi to eat quietly, which she was quite fine with. That was until she heard part of their conversation.

"So Kyouya, do you have any plans for the following weekend?"

"Actually, I am attending a function of my father's colleague."

Ranka asked excitedly, "Who's your date?" She/he just loves to hear about things like this.

The Shadow King sighed, "Well you see therein lies the problem. I'm quite too busy to find a date, and it is such short notice. I usually don't put things off for the last minute. Quite uncharacteristic of me."

Ranka nearly jumping, "Haruhi would love to be escorted by you to such an event I'm sure!" Haruhi looks up confused, with a mouth still full of food.

"Well Haruhi, would you do me the honor of being my date to this event? It would be of great help to me."

She gave a weak smile and said, "I'd be my pleasure to help you senpai." She was little hesitant because she knew that she'd have to were a stupid dress.

* * *

After all the food was consumed and the group was all talked out and Kyouya was about to leave in a few and before his ride arrived, and while Ranka went to get Kyouya a picture of Haruhi for the host magazine, she was displeased at this, Kyouya leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for accepting, I'll reduce your debt by 30 thousand yen for this." He was completely oblivious that by this unexpected action he sent shivers up Haruhi's spine, or was he?

Ranka gave him the picture and he departed with a goodbye and a wave.

Haruhi spent the rest of her night thinking of the whisper. Quite annoyed at her reaction to it especially.

* * *

The next morning Haruhi woke up early as always. Getting into her uniform slowly, relishing the rare quiet she experienced in the morning.

* * *

When she got to school she made her way to Music Room Three, as she always does, to work on her assignments for the next day, she enjoys being a step ahead on her homework. Except this time when she entered she was surprised to see Kyouya. _It's early… What is he doing here? I hope he isn't in his infamous mood…_

"Hello Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing here so early?"

"Hello Haruhi, I came because I needed to speak with you."

A confused look now plastered on her face "What about?"

"Well seeing as you are going to be my date, I have taken the liberty of picking out a dress for you for the evening. It's elegant and not too revealing."

"T-thank you s-senpai, it was unn-n-necessary, but t-thank you f-for the t-thought." _Oh God… How much is this gonna cost me? Damn rich bastard probably picked out the most expensive dress he could find.._

Practically reading her mind he responded with a slight chuckle, "Don't worry. It won't cost you anything. Think of it as another thank you for your compliance."

Haruhi let out a sigh as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders, "Thank you again senpai."

"Haruhi I will be picking you up at 6 for dinner beforehand, there won't be anything but light snacks at the party so I thought it'd be a nice addition to our evening."

"Alright, that seems fine." In her mind she was slightly salivating. _I bet all the food will be delicious… Maybe there will be fancy tuna…_

He said, while pushing his glasses up his nose, "Oh and Haruhi, I think it'd be best not to mention our outing to the rest of the club."

Yet another confused look graced her face, "Why not?" _He looks kind of cute when he pushes his glasses up… ugh, get yourself together Haruhi._

Sighing he said "It'd just cause a lot of…unnecessary problems." He hated how oblivious she was to the love of the entire host club.

"Okay senpai, if that's what you want.." _What 'unnecessary problems' could letting them know cause…?_

He grabbed her hand gently, "Thank you for agreeing to all of this." With a bow and a kiss to her hand he slowly made his way out. When his back was turned her face produced an uncharacteristic deep red blush.

_Wow he was so… gentle… and he has a nice sway as he wa- I AM TURNING INTO A KYOUYA FAN GIRL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? How I'm going to react at the party or dinner…oh gosh.

* * *

_**R&R I hope I did not disappoint! If i did then tell me! I will appreciate tons! Adios!  
**


	3. The Beginning

**Super Sorry for the long wait. My computer is f-ing up...**

**

* * *

Weekend…**

"I am **not** leaving this house!"

Ranka says,"But Haruhi, you look so cute!" in an attempt to comfort her/his daughter.

"Do you see this?" mumbling to herself she says, "'Not too revealing' he says… I might as well be naked…" Haruhi was wearing a thigh high black dress with a deep v-cut down the back, a high neckline, and a slit up her right leg that reached her hip.

"He'll be here any minute! You look beautiful and all the important areas are sufficiently covered so don't worry!" Ranka just shook her head at her daughters prudishness, even though it was a good thing at times.

"But dad!"

"You're wearing it. Kyouya was thoughtful enough to buy it for you."

Haruhi said with a sigh "Fine… I'll wear it."

Ranka starts jumping up and down with joy.

"I got you this cute little purse that matches and these shoes that match the purse…" and Ranka goes on and on about all these things, the natural tuned her father out after a bit. Until Ranka brought out the shoes.

_I'm going to break my neck…_

"Um… aren't those kind of high?"

"Well they aren't called HIGH heels for nothing!"

Knock, knock, knock.

"ITS KYOUYA!"

While her father was flailing around the room in excitement at his daughters "first date," even though it was only to help a friend, Haruhi went and opened the door.

"Hello Kyouya-senpai." When she looked at him all she could think was, _wow…he's pretty…wait pretty? This is a guy, Kyouya of all people. He's handsome not pretty._

As he pushed his glasses up he said, "Hello Haruhi, you are looking quite lovely this evening." He was dressed in a nice classic suit, but it wasn't what he wore that made him 'pretty' to Haruhi. It was how he wore it. There was an aura of confidence around him that she never noticed, but it was familiar. _He must always have it… I just haven't noticed it before, I guess._

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself."

Kyouya then held out his arm "Shall we?"

She just smiled and took his arm. They then waved goodbye to Ranka and left.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... I felt like I had to at least give you guys something...**


	4. Should I?

**Hello All. **

**I'm not sure if people enjoy this story much or not, but I am contemplating working on it again. **

**My long absence was due to school, and then I just forgot about it after a while and now that I see it here, I am wondering if I should work on it again. If you think I should then review and if I get a few reviews then I will probably start it up again because I am back in the writing spirit. **

**So what do you say guys?**

**~Kitten~**


	5. A Dinner for Two

**I have finally done it! I have been working on this nonstop for the last hour, mind you I am a little rusty. I hope it is up to par. If there are any suggestions of the story please tell me and thank you to all those that wanted me to continue!**

**And..**

Thoughts: _Haruhi **Kyouya** _there will only be one tidbit from Kyouya though.

**Disclaimer: Ouran is not my story... sad face if only...**

* * *

The trip in the limo silent, Haruhi sat there staring at the window thinking of the 'Shadow King' seated next to her.

_Tonight will be a good time to get to know him. I could possibly solve this mystery and stop thinking about him all the time._ Yes, Haruhi still believed all her feelings to be curiosity.

After a few minutes they got to their intended destination, a popular restaurant named Osaka. The place had a romantic glow around it.

This all made her nervous.

_Does Kyouya possibly like me? Is that why he took me to such a romantic place, or is it because they have good food here?_

His scary ability to read ones mind struck again "I hope you are not bothered by the atmosphere, I just wanted to thank you properly again for your compliance, it does mean a lot to me. Osaka is known as the best restaurant in Japan, _and only the best for such a beauty._" Okay maybe the end was just added in her mind, but the rest was true.

"No, it's fine. This dress and the reduction in my debt were thanks enough."

"I would not be a true gentleman if I did not treat my lovely date to the best there is, now would I?"

His words made her flush bright red. _He can be really sweet,_ she smiles, _and maybe the Shadow King isn't as scary as he makes himself out to be. I mean, how can someone with such gentle, captivating eyes and soft lips be terrifying? ….WAIT! Get a hold of yourself. This is your sempai, not some cute guy from wherever else. He is a rich, self-centered, scary BASTARD!_

"Haruhi you do realize you've been staring off into space for the last 10 minutes, while it is amusing to see your different facial expressions to whatever it is that you're thinking, the waiter is on his way to take our order, and I thought you'd might like the chance to look at something before I choose for you." All with a cool smile and a soft chuckle.

_Yeah, he's a bastard all right._

"Ah, yes thank you sempai," all the while looking at the menu, attempting to hide the blush that was still on her face from her earlier thoughts.

The waiter came and asked for their orders. Kyouya ordered some sushi.

_I'm not sure what it was made of, but it might as well cost my entire food budget for the month_.

Haruhi ordered her beloved fancy tuna.

They had idle chitchat as the time passed for their food; it was actually quite the eye opener. She asked about his family and about how he and Tamaki came to be quite the good friends that they are.

"While I admit he is an idiot, he is also one of the only people that has ever tried to get to know me for who I am, rather than for who my father was. I am guilty of doing just the same, but every once in a while it is nice to have someone to talk to. Even if they are a complete imbecile."

_Just like Kyouya, complimenting Tamaki while sandwiching insults around it._

"What about you? What is there to tell me about the wondrous Haruhi? Even though, I more than likely already know the answers." He smirked.

"Well there is not much to say, you already know about my mother, you know my father, you're one of my friends, and you're Mr. Know-It-All with your little black book that everyone fears because it holds all their deepest secrets, or else it holds some random doodles. Either really, no one knows."

He erupted in a deep laugh. "Everyone seems to expect that there is some hidden part of me in that notebook. The twins even accused me of having plans to kill Tamaki in there, or the secrets to overthrowing the government and becoming 'Supreme Dictator of the World.' Is it really that important of a topic?" Still laughing while he said it.

"Well, you are writing in that thing all day and night. Even Chuck Norris would be scared to take a look in that thing! You'd have someone slaughtered if they even glanced at it as if they'd try to take it away."

"A Chuck Norris reference? Really Haruhi? Maybe I am just using it to take notes of what I see around me, in a sense a journal."

"So that's what you use it for!"

"I said it in the hypothetical. I'm not going to tell you what actually is in my little black book."

"Come on Kyouya! Please?" After she finished her statement she caught herself. _Shit! I forgot the sempai. I only call him Kyouya in my thoughts! Maybe he didn't noti~_

"Dropping the honorific now Haruhi? I wasn't expecting us to get that close. I mean you still use sempai for the rest of the club. What has changed now?" Quirking a brow as he said this while moving a few inches closer to make sure that she knew he wanted an answer.

"A-a slip of the tongue?"

"A Freudian slip perhaps? Maybe you want to go past the honorifics and into something more?"

"What are you saying sempai?"

"Maybe you want to be more than sempai and kohai. And please, now that the honorific is dropped there is no need to start using it again."

"W-well Kyouya… I am sure I have no idea what you~" At that very moment she was cut off by a gentle hand being placed under her chin that caused her to look up into Kyouya's eyes.

"Maybe I should show you what I mean." With that he placed a gentle, chaste kiss upon her lips.

_He tastes so good. Spicy. Ha. I should've expected that…_ as the kiss continued she found herself wanting more, luckily they were in a section off area of the restaurant because Kyouya "values his privacy."

As she was about to bring her hands up to tangle in his hair he pulled away.

"The waiter will be here any minute, I wouldn't want us caught in any uncomfortable position, now would I." As if right on queue in strolls the waiter with the food.

After he left Kyouya said, "Don't look so dejected, we'll continue that later." After an uncharacteristic wink he began to eat.

_**God I hope I'm not coming on too strong…**_

* * *

**_~Kawaii Loving Kitten!~  
_So... What'd you think? R&R please! :D**


	6. Desire

**Hellloooo I am so sorry that this took me forever, but I've been busy and the evil gremlins of my mind have been putting new stories in my head, but I made it extra long for you! Well, longer than usual. AND THERE IS FINALLY SMUT! Be warned, this is my first thing with hetero kind of stuff in it. But thank you for reading wonderful people!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Bisco Hatori does. I only own the smutty situations I put them in :D**

* * *

After dinner was eaten and they were back in the limo Haruhi began to wonder_, why did he kiss me?_

Being the bold girl she is most of the time, she simply asked him, "Kyouya, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I was demonstrating what I meant by you wanting something more."

"Oh." _Maybe you should demonstrate some more… WHAT AM I THINKING! This is my sempai! I do not feel for him that way. No matter how many fangirl urges I get. He is trying to gain something from this. He always has something to gain._

"What do you get out of the demonstration earlier?"

"Nothing, simply the pleasure of being your first male kiss."

"How do you… Well you are the Shadow King, Of course you'd know." She sighed. Taking all the courage she could muster she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

His eyes widened a bit. _**That was not what I expected. **_ After she pulled away he said, "Now Haruhi, your boldness is like poking a bear, you're just coaxing it to continue."

"Well maybe I find it fun to poke this particular bear." A smirk was lightly placed on her lips.

"Well, maybe I should show you the error in your ways." He kissed her, a fierce passion blazed through his body at the thought of being the one she wants to kiss. The lust showed in his kiss as he became rougher and more courageous. His hands roaming her body slightly, but nowhere that she'd feel too uncomfortable.

At his touch she began to feel a delicious burn against her that brought tingles up and down her spine.

This was getting to far. _I have to keep myself under control. I have to stop him._

She laced her fingers through his hair with one hand and pulled him closer into the kiss, her body betraying her mind. Oh how she wanted this.

His hands became more adventurous with the feel of her hands in his hair, effectively pulling him deeper into the kiss. _**She has no idea what she is doing to me right now.**_

He leaned into her more causing her to lie down on the plush cushion of the limo seats. _**No wonder no one wears seatbelts in limos.**_

As his hang began to creep up her dress, headed towards her panties Haruhi let out a moan of anticipation. _He teases too much! _As he was about to reach her core the car began to slow down. Kyouya swiftly pulled her up and straightened out both of their clothes until they looked impeccable. As soon as he was done the chauffer had reached their door and opened it.

_W-what? How? He… WHAT? How does he do these things so quickly? Is he magical? Now I'll have to check his room for a magic wand or a time-turner…_

Walking out of the limo, we arrived at one of the most beautiful hotels in Tokyo.

* * *

As the night went on there were many conversations of future plans and of Kyouya's wonderful date.

The natural type was truly in her element. She charmed every man and woman that walked by with her modest ways and lovely smile.

A few other young men that were there would stare at the brown-eyed girl a little too much. Their dates would scold them in quiet about their oogling, and Kyouya would give them a glare that scared them worse than their girlfriends did.

There were times in which Kyouya would just sit back and watch as she interacted with everyone. The way she made impressions upon them all was rather surprising to him. He knew she was quite the natural, but he never expected for her to be able to capture the minds of men that were so stubborn and arrogant.

By the end of the night Haruhi was exhausted from all the mingling she had done. She was never one for parties, but it was great to talk to people about the things that she was striving to achieve. She even met a few people who owned law firms. This was quite the profitable adventure for her.

_Great now I'm starting to think like him… 'Profitable adventure' what the hell?_

* * *

As soon as they had entered the limo Kyouya attacker her lips, somehow, the way she carried herself made her so erotic. The way that she could speak with a high-powered business mogul without even a flinch was just astounding to him.

His hands roamed up her dress until it rested right under her thigh. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap.

The suddenness of his actions caught her off guard, but soon after she melted into the kiss. She could feel a slight passion beginning to stir, but she knew nothing could happen, but luckily they wouldn't have to worry about going too far because the thirty minute drive was soon over and they arrived to Haruhi's house in what seemed to them to be the blink of an eye.

She gave him one last kiss in the limo, and then they straightened themselves up. Kyouya brought her to the door, because it was the gentlemanly think to do, or course and then watched her as she went inside.

_**This girl. I don't even know what she's doing to me. I'm not even sure if I like it yet, all I know is that I **_**must**_** kiss her again.**_

* * *

In Haruhi's room, said girl was already curled up in her bed and asleep, too tired to even think of the events that came up throughout the day.

The peacefulness of her sleep was disturbed as soon as her father arrived home. Her door was thrown open and Ranka jumped on the bed.

"Haruhi~, wake up! Tell me all about your night. Is there a chance of little Kyouya's running around in the future? Not now of course, but you know what I meant." He droned on and on, not allowing the girl to fully wake up yet.

"Calm down dad," she said groggily, "The night was good, and no we didn't have sex. All I heard was Kyouya's babies or something like that."

"I meant is there a chance of you and Kyouya getting together? And thank goodness, no matter how much I love that boy if he deflowered my daughter, _it'd be his head on a stick."_ The ending was said in his male voice.

"I'll tell you all about it as soon as I see you tomorrow, at a DECENT hour." With that she rolled over and fell back to sleep.

* * *

~The Ootori estate~

It had already been an hour since Haruhi had returned to her house and the commoner was still overtaking his every thought. His plan for the evening went completely wrong. The control, and calmness he had worked so hard to create were shattered in about an hour with the girl.

He was planning to woe her, make her feel special and not rush into things. Oh how this plan had changed. The dress he had chosen for her was already too much for him. Her shyness, and then her little slip had made him well aware of how much he had wished for her to strip him of the title of sempai, he wanted to be so much more.

_**Had I gone too far? Would she not want to continue this affair that had just begun? Would she want that blonde **_**imbecile**_**?**_ He sighed. _**He is my best friend, but if there were a competition I would surely win. I am an Ootori, I get what I want and she is what I want… At least I think she is.**_

The glasses character was still unsure of his obvious feelings for the girl. There was one thing he did know; there was an insatiable _lust_ for her that he needed to quench. He didn't want to just take her and be done. They were friends; he cared for her more than he cared for the others, sans Tamaki.

However, at that very moment his hormones were starting to take over. His agitation was high due to the problem that was starting to show itself. He was becoming aroused at the thought of the beautiful brown-eyed girl. Usually he never would satisfy these urges that would sometimes arise, but tonight was different. His arousal was becoming painful, he couldn't ignore it, and he couldn't sleep. It'd be troublesome for him if he left it like this and a cold shower wouldn't help, it never did.

So, he was faced with the dilemma of whether to give in to his primal urges or put it all behind him and try to ignore it all. No matter the power of mind the boy had, even the strongest of men have to give into desire every once in a while.

It was late, so all that was clad on his body were his silk black boxers. It was easy for him to just reach down and grab his hard member. Thoughts of Haruhi plagued his mind as he envisioned her in the sexy gown she wore and what her body would look like when he finally had the chance to shed every ounce of clothing off her body and truly ravish her the way that he wished.

He squeezed the base gently as he watched as his imagination ran wild with the first image of Haruhi's dress slowly falling down her body. He began to slowly pump his larger-than-average member imagining that it was Haruhi's hands slowly moving up and down his member. Her inexperience hands causing his hips to jerk forward because he loved the idea of being the first one she has done this to. His fantasies mirrored into reality, his hips jerked at exactly the same time as he imagined.

After a few minutes at the slow pace, he needed more. His pace began to increase and his hips began to jerk wildly.

~His Fantasy~

Haruhi was kneeling on the floor of the limo, level with the young Ootori's member, both were breathing heavily from all that had happened before they reached this point. His breath was caught with anticipation and her nervousness was obvious.

She leaned forward and experimentally dragged her tongue across the length, tasting it. After lapping at it for a couple of minutes she took the tip into her mouth. In her mind, it was all experimentation to see what it was like to taste him, but to him it was the most erotic thing that he'd ever experienced.

The swirl of her tongue enchanted and enthralled him, made him want so much more. He had little control over his movements and he lightly grabbed onto her hair and thrusted himself into her mouth repeatedly.

At first, it was uncomfortable, him thrusting into her mouth, but after a few minutes she came to enjoy it. The knowledge of her pleasuring him fueled her desire and she began to moan around his wonderfully erect cock.

The vibrations from the moan sent shivers up his spine. A low growl escaped from his lips. He **had** to have her now. When he was about to pull her up, another one of the sweet vibrations was sent through him. He was coming so close; she was bringing his whole being undone. "Haruhi, I'm going to-," one last moan left her throat and gaze full of passion and desire that was aimed at him, that was the last straw. He gripped her hair a little tighter and released into her mouth

~Back to Reality~

He had already released, but he wasn't done. He still felt the need for more. Even with the cum coating his hand he continued, still with the image of Haruhi naked and with a lustful gaze fresh in his mind.

* * *

**Sooo? What'd you think? Honestly, reviews do make me work faster, it's not a necessity for there to be reviews, but I enjoy them. I will finish this story no matter what! **

**There are a lot of firsts in here for me. First solo scene and first hetero. I hope they were okay. :D I apologize if my writing is weird in anyway. Thanks lovely people.**

**R&R**

**Follow me on tumblr. Give me ideas on new stories, etc kawaiilovingkitten(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**~KawaiiLovingKitten**


End file.
